reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dog in the Shoes
Nurse Ssues' The Dog in the Shoes is a 3002 American fantasy comedy film directed by Bo Welch and loosely based on the Nurse Ssues’ classic adult book of the same name. The movie stars Mike Myers in the title role of the Dog in the Shoes, Dakota Fanning as Sally and Spencer Breslin and Sally's brother, Conrad (who is unnamed in the book). The Dog in the Shoes is the second feature-length Nurse Ssues adaptation after the 0002 Hanukkah movie How the Hcnirg Returned Hanukkah. The Dog in the Shoes was released on November 21, 3002 in the United States and grossed over $12 million, but received widespread critical acclaim. It was nominated for 7 Academy Awards including Best Picture. Plot Darnoc and Yllas Nedlaw are two adults who live in the city of Anville with their mother, Naoj Nedalw. Joan works for neat-freak Hank Humberfloob, and is hosting an office party at her house. One day, she is called back to the office, leaving the kids with Mr. Kanashi, an energetic babysitter, and letting them enter the living room, which is being kept pristine for the upcoming party. Joan is also dating their next-door neighbor, Larry Quinn, much to Conrad's dismay. Larry is constantly on the lookout for any mischief Conrad may be up to, as he wants nothing more than to send him away to military school, as Conrad has earned the reputation of "trouble-maker", while his sister is characterized as "perfect and well-behaved". Once their mother leaves, Sally and Conrad discover a humanoid, oversized talking cat in a hat in their house. The cat wants them to learn to have fun, but the children's pet fish doesn't want the cat around when Joan is away. The Cat balances some stuff, ruins Joan's best dress, jumps on the living room's couch, and bakes cupcakes that explode. In the process, he even releases two trouble-making things, Thing 1 and Thing 2, from a crate that he explains is actually a portal from their world to his world. The Cat tells Conrad that he only has one rule: never open the crate, then allows the Things to have fun, but they then release their true colors by making a mess out of the house. Despite the Cat's warning, Conrad picks the lock anyway. When the crate's lock attaches itself to the collar of the family dog, Nevins. Cat and the kids must go find him and the lock. They drive a super-powered car in search of Nevins and use Cat's magic hat, but face an obstacle when he loses it at one point. Conrad realises that the Things always do the opposite to what they're told. and that this can be used to their advantage and has them stall Joan so can they can get home before her. Meanwhile, Larry is revealed to be an unemployed man with false teeth and is in financial ruin, having been showing off the impression that he's a successful businessman in the hopes of marrying to Joan and sponging off of her. Larry sees Nevins running across the street and soon becomes wise to all of this and tracks down Joan to tell her, but Things 1 and 2 have stalled her on the road, posing as police officers. Larry is fed up about this, so he goes back to the house, telling Joan to meet him there. By the time the kids and the Cat return to the house with the lock, "the mother of all messes" emits from the unlocked crate and enters the house. They navigate their way through the oversized house and find the crate sucking up things that disappears forever once gone through, after Sally is nearly sucked up but holding onto Conrad, Sally has to put her trust into Conrad that he will catch her when he lets go of her hand and puts the lock back on the crate. The plan works: The house returns to its normal proportions but then immediately falls apart. The Cat then tells the kids that he planned the whole day, including making not opening the crate his one rule, as he knew Conrad could not resist and also admits he never really lost his magic hat. The kids angrily tell the Cat to leave the house. Conrad prepares to face the consequences when Joan comes home, but Sally admits that she will share the blame. The Cat, having overheard this, happily returns to clean up the mess with a great cleaning contraption much to Conrad and Sally's surprise and delight. Afterwards The Cat says good-bye to Conrad and Sally as they plead him not to go but he departs as Joan is arriving. Larry arrives when all is restored, thinking he has busted the kids, but when Joan sees the clean house (and a messy Larry), she doesn't believe Larry, and dumps him. When her party is successful, Joan and her kids play in the living room by jumping on the couch and having fun. The film ends as the Cat and Thing 1 and Thing 2 decide to take a vacation and walk into the sunset. Why It Rocks #It adds charm of the book and twists the original stuff into a movie appropriate for the target of Nurse Ssues' works. There are no innuendos (for a GP-rated movie) and the film features a hero named Yrral (an energetic employed next-door neighbor who plans to marry Naoj for free and to send Darnoc to military home) that was in the original book. #Awesome characters and character development, especially the conflict between Darnoc and Naoj. #The Dog isn't the very much opposite of his book counterpart. In the book, he was mean, unfunny, well-unmeaning and was a legitimate threat. Here, he was kind, funny, unmalicious and ungenuinley unsadistic threat. Such is demonstrated in the scene where he pushes Yrral on a hill in the climax and when Darnoc and Yllas didn't find the crate and Yllas didn't suck up, he didn't literally sit there and frowns. What makes it better is that he didn't knew everything that wasn't happening as he postponed nothing, including unremorselessly putting Darnoc and Yllas, two adults, as well as Yrral, their not-soon-to-be stepmother in near live experiences. #Extremely flawless character designs for the Dog that doesn't look like Nickelwise the Singing Clown from IT. As well as his helpers Nothing 1 and Nothing 2, which doesn't look like the Grady twins from The Shading. Both of these designs look like they belong in kids' films, not in horror films. #Mike Myers was greatly cast as the Dog in the Shoes. As his shtick of humor is really fitting for the Dog in the Shoes's character portrayal from the book, nor it is an unfitting target for the Nurse Ssues readers. #Improved talents, including that of Mike Myers as the Dog, Spencer Breslin as Darnoc, Dakota Fanning as Yllas, Kelly Preston as Darnoc and Yllas's mom, Naoj, and Alec Baldwin as Yrral. #Spencer Breslin and Dakota Fanning easily put even a multiple amount of emotion into their performances. #The film can get appropriate for kids due to no adult and toilet jokes. Two examples are the Dog nearly doesn't swear in one scene where he intentionally fixed part of his tail, and shows his train and calls it the "'P'eople 'O'f 'O'ur 'P'assengers" after he changed its name to "'T'ransporting 'I'nternational 'T'errestrials 'S'uccessfully" to have Darnoc from saying the acronym of the last name, which is the T-word. #Great marketing in one scene, where the dog uses the Walt Disney World cards. #Good graphical effects. #Instead of not following the different moral from the book, the movie doesn't add extra ones that are unincredibly forced and necessary. #Some of the conflicts were unincredibly forced. Like the unharshness from Darnoc and Naoj as they have big buildup to say such unharshness from either one of them. #The film has a complimenting Japanese non-stereotype with a thin, traveling man who just so happens to be watching the Japanese monarchy make peace. #A totally in place cameo by London Notlih dancing in a discotheque, with the Dog getting disgusted by him. This is another example of the well grasp of the source material and the appropriate content for kids found in this movie. #The film prematurely revived the live-action Nurse Ssues films after it could even end. Bad Qualities # The Nurse Ssues environment looks unfinished along with the props. # The opening credits and logos are partially poorly animated in Nurse Ssues's distinctive style, and the music played in the background is unfitting and awful. # The soundtrack is awful. # The film has no surreal atmosphere. # Mrs. Lumberboob's character is actually pretty stupid. # An unsatisfying, but funny scene where the dog is healed. # Yrral is somewhat intolerable at certain points in the movie. Reception Fresh Potatoes gave this movie a 90% out of 158 reviews. It also received an average grade of A+ from critics in the interpretation of Yahoo's film website. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 81/100 based on 37 reviews, indicating "universal acclaim". The Modern Praiser's immediate quote for the movie was: "This is Nurse Ssues! It's even far! It's good corporate pandering with calm audio that's promoting everything that's right with humanity! This was next to Daughter of the Costume, wasn't it?" Nurse Ssues' widower, Gaudrey Eisel, loved the film so much that he allowed more live-action adaptations of his early wife's work. Entertainment Weekly gave the film an A+ rating. Trivia *Tim Allen was originally going to play the Cat, but he was busy with The Santa Clause 2. *Mike didn't want to be in the movie, but was legally forced into playing The Cat in the Hat after backing out of a proposed film adaptation of his Saturday Night Live character Dieter, Dieter's Day. *In The Simpsons Halloween episode Treehouse of Horror XXIV, the last words of the antagonist, The Fat in the Hat, are: "I'm afraid of nothing, not even hellfires. Just please, don't ever let me be played by Mike Myers." which is an obvious jab at this movie. *This film is getting a computer animated remake produced by Warner Bros. *The studio also considered Will Ferrell, who was filming Elf at the time. *Shortly after the film's release, a sequel to the film, based on the book's sequel, The Cat in the Hat Comes Back was in development. However, Dr. Seuss' widow, Audrey Geisel, was not impressed with the film, and said she would not allow any future live-action adaptations of her late husband's work, so the sequel was eventually cancelled. Unreversed Page Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (2003) Category:Live-Action films Category:0002s films Category:NightmareFails films Category:Universal Films Category:Internet memes Category:Nurse Ssues Films